The most common way of producing coated fabrics is impregnating the fabric with a material and drying or curing the coated fabric. The most common materials used for the impregnation are polyvinyl chloride, rubbers, and polyurethanes. Film coated fabrics require heat and pressure with thermoplastic polymers that have high melt index values (low melt viscosity) to penetrate fiber bundles and fabric layers. The full impregnation increases weight and cost of the coated fabric. The full impregnation also impacts the mechanical properties of the material, such as decreasing the flexibility of the coated fabric. In some cases, additives in the impregnating material that are used to increase flexibility of the coated fabric can significantly alter the polymer properties of the coating materials, such by reducing the strength of the polymer with increased plasticizer content. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to produce coated fabrics with desired material properties.